Particularly in the case of a circular coil, a corrugated component of this kind is wound around the component at the desired location, the individual corrugations being at essentially an even interval and having an even radial corrugation height, so that all the cooling channels have the same or essentially the same cross sections, so that cooling takes place evenly within the coil.
Corrugated components of this kind cannot be used if the coil portion intended to be wound or the coil section intended to be wound has a shape which is different from the circular shape, such as a rectangular shape, for example. Particularly in the case of the rectangular shape, even shaping of the corrugated component may result in a reduction in the radial height of the corrugation shape at the corners owing to the action of force, so that the cooling channels may be broken in this corner region and the flow cross sections do not have adequate values, which impairs the cooling in the region of the corners.